Despreocupado…pero no tanto
by Anniih
Summary: No tiene la culpa de que sus superiores tengan a su hija sin dar opinión ni estar completamente incorporada, como en el caso de Arthur. Y por ser descuidado, deja a Amalia sola con el ruso. ¡Que miedo! ¡Quiere tocar su iguana! *USAxUK, Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. El personaje Islas Vírgenes es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

**Pareja:** USAxUK/AlfredxArthur.

**Nota:** Despreocupado~, cha chan chan chan. *canta*

* * *

**Despreocupado…pero no tanto**

Es de esas tantas reuniones del G8 sin nada especial que contar aparte de griteríos que no tienen nada que ver con temas de interés e importancia mundial. Y de que Gilbert diga que quiere y exige volver hacer una grandiosa nación, es un punto aparte.

Sin embargo lo más extraño, la pareja de habla inglesa trajeron a la isleña porque simplemente el mayor no quiere dejarla sola en casa. Cualquier extraño se puede aparecer y…solo quiere protegerla. Lo bueno es que ella no dice ni una sola palabra por estar aburrida al borde de caer dormida sobre la mesa con Iggy en la espalda. Bueno, si dice algunas cosas hacia su padre americano, pero este no la escucha y ha dado un poco de su opinión. No la escucha, no le hace caso. Luego se arma una pelea producida por Arthur tratando a Alfred de padre despreocupado que debe cambiar esa actitud con su hija, finalizando con un británico asqueado y exasperado retirándose de la sala. Eso pone punto final a la reunión.

Todos suspiran. Alfred se acaricia la nuca acomodándose el puente de sus lentes. Se va despidiendo de cada nación hasta que todos abandonen la sala. Al salir, prefiere ser acompañado por el francés.

―Arthur es tan alterado. ―dice el menor metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

―No me sorprende, pero tiene sus razones ―comenta con tranquilidad―. Es su hija. Y cuando Arthur anda con sus síntomas maternales…

―Es sobreprotector ―interrumpe acabando la frase―. Ya lo sé, como si no hubiese pasado por eso cuando estaba a su cuidado.

―De todos modos eres algo descuidado _mon cher ami_ ―continua después haber sonreído llamando la atención del estadounidense―. A veces la reconoces como tu hija y otras no. Sueles no darle atención…

―Pero eso no es mi culpa…es de mis superiores ―trata de defenderse. Por supuesto que no es toda su responsabilidad, no tiene la culpa de que sus superiores tengan a su hija sin dar opinión ni estar completamente incorporada, como en el caso de Arthur. Cierra los ojos y da un suspiro―. Tal vez lo sea un poco. Solo un poco.

―Y hablando de eso ―detiene el paso surcando los labios cosa que le llama la atención al país menor―. Eres despreocupado…tu hija no la traes, Alfred.

― ¿Eh? ―pestañea. Mira a los lados y se da cuenta de su descuido. ¡La dejó en la sala!― ¡Si no la tengo Arthur me va a matar! ¡Amalia~! ―y corre a toda velocidad rumbo a la sala.

* * *

―Así que… ¿tú eres la hija de Alfred, da? ―Iván le miraba desde hace bastante rato, desde que su descuidado padre salió olvidándose de ella.

Tiene miedo. Quiere gritar pero un nudo en la garganta la hace ahogar. Solo afirma con la cabeza.

―Que linda iguana ―se inclina hacia ella con una inocente sonrisa y ojos cerrados―. ¿La puedo tocar, da?

―…

No dice nada, está temblando de miedo. Ese tipo…si no se equivoca, su papá le dijo que es peligroso, es muy malo y sádico. Entonces hace un pie hacia atrás al ver que la mano del ruso se acerca a su cabello.

― ¡Amalia~! ―Alfred entra abriendo la puerta. Tiene una reacción de susto y enojo para luego señalar al ruso― ¡Aléjate de mi hija, ex-comunista! ―se apresura en cogerle la mano de la isleña, alejándola del euroasiático quien se incorpora con linda sonrisita.

―Debes tener cuidado, no puedes descuidarte de esta forma, amigo capitalista. ―vaya sarcasmo.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño sin decir nada más saliendo de la sala con la trigueña, y no le suelta la mano siguiendo asustado por dejarla abandonada con ese ruso… ¡Por Superman! ¡¿Cómo tan despreocupado? Bueno…ahora la tiene sana y salva. No volverá hacer lo mismo, no. No será descuidado. Y hablando de descuidos pero con el antónimo… ¿dónde andará Inglaterra?

Justo aparece en el pasillo.

Arthur se sorprende al ver que al menor llevar a la castaña clara con brillos rubios de la mano. ¿Habrá hecho caso a sus sermones?

―Te andaba buscando Arthur.

―Fui a tomar aire ―contesta sencillo bajando la mirada hacia la menor. Ella surca los labios―. ¿Sucedió algo? ―mira a Alfred.

―No, nada. Todo bien ―responde soltando una risa contenta―. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? De esas ofertas familiares

―Eso significa que tengo que pagar. ―rueda los ojos sin darse por sorprendido.

―No, yo lo haré. ―dice logrando sorprenderlo. ¿Alfred pagando? Le dará la oportunidad.

― ¡Quiero las ofertas de Bob Esponja! ―exclama Amalia sin soltar la mano del americano.

― ¡Bien! ―sigue― ¡Yo también quiero! ¿Vamos Arthur?

―Eh…okey. ―duda en el momento, pero acepta.

Deciden seguir caminando, el inglés soportando a gusto las animosas conversaciones de los menores.

Sonríe de lado.

Después de todo, Alfred no es tan descuidado, claro, si no le critica.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Asdasdasdsada. No sabía cómo escribirlo, pero lo hice. Adoro a Alfred un poco descuidado, es tan infantil x3, hasta puedo decir que Amalia hace el papel de padre (?) ¡Rusia rlz! Estate alejado de la hija del capitalista gordo si no quieres que comiencen una nueva guerra fría… ¡ni pensarlo! Pero bueno, agradó colocar a Iván.

Y eso sería.

Pero no. Les tengo una propuesta, a lo mejor soy la única loca que está teniendo este gusto tan…bizarro. Tengo una propuesta que me pueden tratar de enferma. ¿A alguien le ha atraído FrancisxAmalia? Hablo enserio. Particularmente me siento atraída, pero no de un modo en que Francis sea un pervertido, claro que no. Es…como amor/semi-odio. Ya saben, Francis la abandonó y todo eso. La idea que tengo de cómo pueden tener una relación, demonios, no sé cómo explicarlo. Que no sea nada lemon ni pervertido, que sea más de un "romance" inocente si se puede decir así, más por parte de ella, no sé si me entienden. Aparte que me gusta el shota y el lolicon, pero no quiero hacer lemon ni lime con ellos dos. La verdad, por el momento no. Creo que puede ser que Amalia confunda el cariño de Francis, donde este busca de cierta manera ser amable y acercase más, una forma para que lo perdone y olvide que la abandonó cuando niña. ¿Ahora me expliqué mejor? Y estoy pensando que con Francis puede sacar el lado tsundere heredado de mamá Arthur, porque la chica tiene su orgullo británico, que aún no lo explota ya que tiene la misma personalidad de Alfred y Den.

Espero escribir algo de la pareja bizarra, pero no de una forma pervertida, va ser más tierna. Las hormonas de Amalia comenzaran a funcionar, cosa que, espero que Arthur no llegue a saber esto o habrá otra guerra de los 100 años.

Aadasdas, ¿sabían que Amalia cocina comida francesa? Sí, lo hace x3 ¿Y sabían que prepara ron, vino y demás licores? Sobre todo se destaca en el ron. Estoy pensando seriamente que cuando crezca en el 3335 (?) será alcohólica como la mamá xD

Ahora sí, esto todo que tuvo que decir. Y vuelvo a repetir, haré una prueba de un pequeño drabble FrancisxAmalia, y veré que tal, si les gusta o no.

Saludos! Cuídense!

¡Feliz cumpleaños a quien sea que este!

¡Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
